Ian Quinn
Ian Quinn is an American-born scientist and industrialist who became a naturalized citizen of the Republic of Malta. Biography Early Life Quinn attended Cambridge with Franklin Hall, and the two became friends through their mutual belief that ideas belong to no one and that knowledge should be free to any who could use it. It was during this time, that Quinn saw the potential of Hall's then theoretical element Gravitonium, despite Hall's fear of the danger posed by it.The Asset Quinn Worldwide Quinn later practiced this belief, using Hall's and others ideas and turning them into Quinn Worldwide, a huge multi-national conglomerate. Outwardly a generous and benevolent philanthropist with charitable donations exceeding more than eight billion dollars, in truth he was ruthless in his business practices, shunning regulation and oversight to the detriment of the environment and local populations. During this time, he began a 20 year search for the near-mythic Gravitonium. Seeking to avoid regulation and legal blowback, Quinn moved his operation to Malta, where he obtained citizenship and could operate free from legal persecution from other nations. It was during this time, after twenty years and twelve mines on six continents, that he finally discovered a large deposit of Gravitonium.The Asset Gravitonium Quinn, wishing to have the expertise of his old friend Hall, and believing that Hall would want to be a part of the experiments, arranged to have Hall kidnapped from his position as a S.H.I.E.L.D. asset, and brought to Malta. .]] What Quinn didn't anticipate was that it was Hall himself that leaked the information necessary to enable his own kidnapping. Hall had heard of Quinn's discovery and sought to destroy the Gravitonium for the safety of the world. When Hall activated the gravitation generator to overload, Quinn saw the effects and realized that Hall was trying to destroy the Gravitonium and kill Quinn in the process. He ordered the evacuation of his compound and escaped by way of his private helicopter. Hall's attempt to destroy the Gravitonium was stopped by a S.H.I.E.L.D. extraction team led by agent Phil Coulson, who feared for the lives that would be lost if the Gravitonium were destroyed in this manner and deactivated the generator, seemingly sacrificing Hall in the process. The Gravitonium was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. and stored in an unmarked vault at The Fridge, a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility. The Asset Given Quinn's status as a citizen of Malta, he did not face any legal reprecussions from his kidnapping of Hall or his assault of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the kidnapping attempt. Further Dealings Some time later, he attempted to buy Donnie Gill's freezing device, and his request for a demonstration lead to the formation of an icy 'superstorm' over the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. After S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigation of this incident, Agent Coulson made a call to Quinn's personal phone to warn him against his malicious dealings. Quinn retaliates with a cryptic mention of "the Clairvoyant", revealing that he has had some form of dealings with the enigmatic figure.Seeds Appearances * * * }} References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Villains Category:Centipede Group